tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Distreyd Thanadar XII
This article is about the twelfth Distreyd Thanadar. For a list of other Distreyds, see Distreyd Thanadar. Distreyd Thanadar XII was the twelfth and most famous High Cleric of Mardük to bear the Distreyd title. He collaborated with Shogun Masamori Hyuga to unite Yamato. The combined armies of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük eventually invaded and conquered the other nations in what would be known as the Yamatian Invasion. He became the de facto leader of the Yamato Empire over time, but his powers were slowly drained by a large shard of Krystallopyr which he used repeatedly to cast the Plague of Nightmares around the world. He was assassinated by Jemuel in the later years of the Great War, but left an heir who would eventually become known as Distreyd Thanadar XIII. Biography Early Years Distreyd XII was born as the seventh son of Distreyd Thanadar XI and was thus given the name Seven as was customary in the Thanadar Clan. Seven murdered Eight and Nine and kept his Innate Ability, controlling dreams, a secret from everyone. He used his ability to access his father's mind each night, and he learned all his father's battle moves from those dreams over the following months. Distreyd Era Becoming Distreyd Thanadar When Seven turned 18, he finally challenged his father and won. He cut off Distreyd XI's head and took the sword Dokubaraken from him, thus officially becoming Distreyd Thanadar XII, the new High Cleric of Mardük. More info later. A Foul Alliance Endgame Death When the reactor core exploded in Libaterra, Distreyd XII was assassinated by the black mage Jemuel. The Great War that had devastated many nations would not be Distreyd XII's only legacy, though: he had fathered a few sons and daughters. One of these children would eventually become the next High Cleric of Mardük, Distreyd Thanadar XIII. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : Distreyd XII's title in the Clergy of Mardük. ; Seven : Distreyd XII's name before he acquired the Distreyd title. ; Wolf of Mardük : Distreyd XII's dreaded nickname. Appearance Distreyd XII was a handsome man, but continuous use of the powers of the Krystallopyr shard drained his lifeforce slowly but surely, and as a result he looked old by the time he was in his thirties. He wore the dark cloak of the Clergy of Mardük while he was the high cleric. Personality and Traits Distreyd XII was even more cruel than his evil father. He was also very intelligent and manipulative. Powers and Abilities Distreyd XII was a powerful black mage and a skilled warrior. He also had a tactical mind, and he won many battles while his forces were outnumbered. Innate Ability: Distreyd XII could control dreams, and he used this skill to make people have horrible nightmares. By the time he got hold of the Krystallopyr shard, he could envelop the entire world in nightmares which helped the forces of Chaos to take over the world. However, using the Krystallopyr shard's powers to cast the Plague of Nightmares aged Distreyd as a result. Relationships Dante Albrigant Distreyd Thanadar XI Seven, who would later become Distreyd XII, was the seventh son of Distreyd XI. Like every Distreyd, Distreyd XI raised his children in a cruel manner and gave them the mentality of "kill or be killed". He slew every one of his children who were weaker than him (except for the children whom Seven himself had killed), but his reign of terror came to an end when an even bigger bastard, Seven, killed him and took his place in the clergy. Jemuel Kareth d'Zarnagon Masamori Hyuga See also *Clergy of Mardük *Distreyd Thanadar XI *Distreyd Thanadar XIII *Kareth d'Zarnagon *Krystallopyr *Masamori Hyuga *Plague of Nightmares *Thanadar Clan Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Thanadar Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato